


小哭包

by zipwill



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipwill/pseuds/zipwill
Summary: 1
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	小哭包

19.  
从樱井的方向看过去，视角绝佳，大野嘴巴有点小，张不开似的，却甚是勤勉地吞咽着。

以往大野也是跪在地上的，可现在不同，不是脚边一尺之离，而是双脚之间一尺之离。

准确点说，是大野跪在他桌案之下，两脚之间，用小嘴帮他纾解。

又白又嫩、平日总是帮他捏腿的手，依旧乖乖放在腿上，只不过此时是握着拳的。

大概是吞的太深了，樱井想。

而他只消眯着眼睛，捉着大野那根及腰的、湛蓝的发带，在手上缠紧几圈，绷直了向自己方向拉拉，跟他平时骑马的原理差不多，绳子松了便紧紧，绳子紧了便……再紧紧。

没错，只消这样。

他便可享受到又热爽又潮湿的福祉，附带大野眼角泛红上目线瞧他的绝佳体验。

给他口的时候，还会因为吞不下而呜咽出声，眼泪一串串的、可怜兮兮地滴到他肿胀上，真是一等一的享受。

妙哉。

樱井舒爽地眯起眼睛，将手里的发带又拉紧了些。

这下他可算知道小哭包那双眼睛除了漂亮、当观赏着用，还能有什么别的妙处了。


End file.
